


The Stranger

by TommysIdiosyncrasy



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Blood and Gore, Childhood Trauma, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommysIdiosyncrasy/pseuds/TommysIdiosyncrasy
Summary: The scariest part about experiencing something that changes your life forever, is how undeniably normal your day begins
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rescue and Regret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648874) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> middle school flashbacks writing this. got inspired from that amazing mandorin ship

The scariest part about experiencing something that changes your life forever, is how undeniably normal your day begins. 

Just like any other day, Kyp rose from his bed to greet the rising sun, and just like any other day he began his morning with a trip to the local town. 

A simple stroll down the dirt street added a fresh layer of dirt and grime to his boots but he didn’t mind. The normal hustle and bustle washed over him in a rather soothing way as he made his way down to the stalls. 

Kyp kept his hood up, knowing in this town of oddities he was the oddest there. Sure, sometimes people eight feet tall with scaly tails would cross your path but everyone was like that some way or another. Except for him, of course. He was the only person that lacked horns, scales, claws, fangs, tentacles or wings. 

But it didn’t bother him much, as long as no one tried to start trouble. Kyp always worried that one day he’d bump into the wrong guy at the wrong time and end up dead where he stood. 

Today of course that nearly happened. 

As he was casually walking, minding his own business, a murmur passed through the crowd. People glancing around, whispering and pointing as someone walked past. 

Secretive glances and hushed voices followed them as they moved closer down Kyp’s way. Everyone seemed to be giving the stranger a wide berth. 

Unable to help himself, Kyp got on his tiptoes to peer at what had captured everyone’s attention. To his surprise, it seemed to be just an average person in a cloak and some armor plates. 

But what caught his attention was that they were made from a gleaming silver metal. 

Not like a droid though, they were obviously too fluid and alive to be a droid. Yet still their face was a round silver head instead of skin. 

Kyp was amazed at this person, the early orange sun gleaned off their body as they walked and their face was simply two black strips along the eyes and one down from the nose to chin. It was unlike anything he’d ever seen. 

Suddenly realizing he was staring, Kyp quickly averted his eyes and continued on his way. 

When he reached his destination he took in a deep whiff of the lovely aroma this stall gave off. The owner gave him a knowing smile and held out a small bag filled with his usual order. 

“Dr’uran, my closest and oldest friend, you always have taken such good care of me.” Snorting, Dr’uran helps out an expectant hand and Kyp quickly paid the price for his breakfast. 

As he was turning away from the stall and lifting a steaming chunk of eggs to his mouth, he made eye contact with a peculiar creature. 

It stared at him with big, round black eyes and it’s entire body seemed turned towards him. It was absolutely tiny, it wouldn’t have even come up to his knee and its skin was a shade of green he’d never seen before. 

Pausing mid-bite, he maintained the contact for a moment before someone walking in front of him and the thing was gone. Blinking, he shrugged and stuffed his face. 

Finishing the rest of his errands speedily, he made it back home to start his shift. The barn next to his tiny cave of a house was full of grain and seeds, which he was going to plant until the sun went down. 

Every day, this was his work. Hauling bags to and from his modest fields to plow and water and plant. He made his money through food and rations and he was proud to tell people it was all locally grown by him. It wasn't an incredible work, but he was happy with it. 

Until he was suddenly pulled out of his head at what could only be described as a whine. 

Jumping, Kyp whirled around to see none other than the green alien from the market. 

“Er, hello there.” He greeted awkwardly. “Where did you come from?” Instead of answering, it reached out and rugged on his robes with another whine. Confused, Kyp reached into his pocket and pulled out the cooling eggs he’d halfway finished. 

Instantly the thing perked up and made insistent grabby hands at the food. Realizing what this was all about, Kyp rolled his eyes and bent down to offer the creature his breakfast. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” He mumbled. “I wonder who you belong to?” Shrugging he stood, leaving the bag on the ground for it to rip into, and began to return to his work. 

“Give me one good reason I shouldn’t put a bullet through your head.” 

He froze. 

Turning slowly, Kyp stared in horror at the metal man he’d seen earlier.

Swallowing in terror at the blaster in his hands, Kyp slowly raised his hands in surrender. 

“I’m sorry, I’m not sure what I’ve done.” He squeaked, unable to hide his fear. 

He noticed the little thing was now squirming in the man’s hold, seemingly trying to wiggle out of his arms. Kyp wondered if it was his pet or something. 

“You stole from me, and I’m just thinking if there’s something worse than ending your miserable life I can do.” Terror causes his hands to shake but Kyp liked to think he was no coward so he cleared his throat to defend himself. 

“I’m not sure I stole anything from you, sir.” Eyeing the gun wearily, Kyp wondered if it’d kill him fast or slowly. “If you’re referring to that.” He gestured at the still complaining creature. “I can promise you I did not steal him. One minute I’m seeding my field and the next its crying out at my feet for scraps.” 

His grip never wavered and his aim remained firmly on his heart, the metal man hoisted the thing higher up at seemed to consider him for a moment. 

“Why should I believe you?” A finger crept over the trigger and Kyp began to sweat. 

“B-because sir, if I’d truly stolen your property, why would I have kept it out in the open for anyone to see? If it was valuable, someone would take it and run.” His knees felt like they’d give out any moment and he was praying that whoever this deadly man was he’d make it out of this encounter alive. 

To his great relief, the man lowered his weapon. 

Then collapsed on the ground. 

Kyp screamed, falling to the ground with his hands over his head, waiting to be shot next. 

Instead he heard running footsteps and he looked up to see a beaked figure sprinting to them, a long rifle in their hands. 

Almost instinctively, Kyp leapt to his feet and ran to the man’s side and scooped up the wailing alien. It quieted quickly and he rolled the man over onto his back. He couldn’t see any blood or wounds but he could smell singed flesh. 

Expecting a shot to the back any second, Kyp fumbled one-handed for the gun still in the unconscious man’s hands. 

Turning on his knee, meeting the cold eyes of a mask, Kyp took aim at the man’s crotch and fired. 

He went down but not before another armed figure sprang out of hiding and started shouting at him. 

Ducking, he was sure he would be dead any moment but he miraculously kept breathing. Determination he did not know suddenly poured into him and he was suddenly dragging the man as fast as he could to safety. 

Sacrificing the gun for speed, he was surprised when a hand reached out and clasped it. Seeming to come to live, the steel man raised his gun and fired a clean shot between the eyes before slumping over. 

Panting heavily through his mouth, the creature still making distressed sounds in his ear, Kyp dragged the man as fast as he could and when they finally made it into the darkness of his barn, he fell to his knees and contemplated the man made from metal. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how often i'll post chapters, i haven't finished writing the whole thing but i do have a few more chapters already finished

Afraid of another attack, Kyp kept them hidden in the barn while he traveled to and from early morning or nightfall. 

The little creature was quite insistent about staying by the man’s side but he did sometimes demand to be picked up by Kyp or he’d wander around the dark barn interior with curiosity. Kyp’s was quite taken with the little monster despite its knack for getting into trouble and eating everything within a mile. 

It was almost three whole days before the man woke. The gunshot had hit him in the back, and unfortunately during all the dragging, he’d gotten dirt and sand into the wound. Kyp did the best with the shaky first aid he knew and had more than once made a stop in town for both supplies and any advice on bullet wounds verging on infection. 

He had been pulling open the doors quietly and stepped in only to freeze in panic because  _ they were both missing.  _ Sucking in a shocked breath, he scurried forwards to inspect the bloody blanket strewn on the dirt floor. He gnawed on his lower lip and glanced around in the dim light, there was no sign of the metal man or the alien. 

Sighing, he gathered up the blanket and dusted off sand and grain before turning to leave. He didn’t think the man would be able I just up and leave since his injury had left him shaking like he had a fever and a nasty crust had formed around the wound. 

A swift kick in the middle of his back had him on the ground, the wind knocked from his lungs. He tried to roll over and away from his attacker but a heavy foot leaned on his back and the muzzle of a blaster was pressed to the back of his skull. 

A loud squall rang through the air and Kyp winced, recognizing the sound. It was the sound the little green thing had made when he’d reached out to touch the man’s face and inspect his metal. Kyp immediately had backed down and hadn’t tried again, fearing he’d trigger the angry and upset sound again. 

This time however, the sound seemed to make the person holding him down pause. Breathing heavily through his nose, Kyp prayed that if they did kill him, the town would at least bury him in his field when they found his body. 

To his surprise, instead of shooting him, they removed their foot and took a step back. Scrambling to his feet, Kyp pressed himself to the wall like a frightened animal. He was both shocked and saddened when he realized that his attacker was none other than the person he’d been nursing back to health for the past few days. 

The blaster was slowly put back into his holster, and Kyp got the message when he left his hand resting on top of it. He did notice that his hand was shaking slightly and he realized he was favoring the uninsured side of his body. 

It was a long, quiet moment before the man spoke. Kyp marveled at how similar it was to everyone else’s, he had heard him speak before but he still couldn’t help but expect him to sound like a droid. 

“What is this place?” 

“My…” he swallowed, throat suddenly dry. “My barn, I’ve been hiding you in here for a few days.” 

“How many days?” 

“Three.” The man made an angry sound and sat down heavily on a crate. For a moment he looked so weary, he looked as if he’d never stand again. 

There was a sound that could only be described as a coo and the little green creature peered over the man’s shoulder, his giant ears twitching as he waved a little paw at Kyp. 

“You still need rest,” He suddenly blurted out. “You both could stay in my house. O-or our here and I could bring a mattress so it’s more comfortable-“ 

“That’s fine.” Clearing his throat, he nodded and turned to open the barn doors. He saw the man rise behind him and he almost rushed to help. He didn’t think that it’d be much appreciated if he did. His walk was smooth and straight, but there was an uncertainty to his gait. He hadn’t eaten or drank anything since he came here, so of course he’d be exhausted and unsteady. 

A dozen yards or so away, the ground opened gently to the mouth of a little pit closed off with a round door. Opening it, he quickly hopped down the latter and turned the hallway lamps on. Kyp heard the man land a little roughly behind him and he lead him into his bedroom. 

“Here,” he pointed to the bed. “You can stay here and I’ll bring something for you to eat.” 

“Thank you.” He nodded and left to prepare the food, feeling the awkward atmosphere prickle along the back of his neck. 

The man didn’t move much from his stiff position on the bed, Kyp cautiously approaching to set the tray besides him. Almost immediately, the green alien scurried into the man’s lap and eagerly leaned towards the warm meal. 

He couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face, but he quickly turned to leave before he made things more awkward or uncomfortable. He’d give them privacy to eat and rest more. Kyp suddenly realized he did not know the last time he’d had company over for any reason. 

With a soft sigh, he shed his outer hooded cloak and flopped onto his saggy couch. Tired and coming down from adrenaline, Kyp let his eyes close as he drifted into a much needed nap. 

When he woke, it was to orange light dancing across the ceiling. 

Squinting, he realized the light was coming from outside and the light was spilling in from the ceiling window directly above him. He was about to roll back over when he realized that he’d spied stars through the glass and that light was  _ not _ in fact dawn breaking. 

Leaping up, he reached out and opened the squeaky hinge. Hot heat rolled over him and he coughed at the sooty air invading his lungs. Waving smoke away, he turned to see a horrific sight. 

His barn, his livelihood, was going up in flames. 

Dropping back down with a distressed cry, he didn’t even try to close the window before sprinting to his door. From the corner of his eye he saw the bedroom door swing open and the metal man appeared, but he simply climbed the latter as fast as he could and burst into the night air. 

He sprinted across the sand, seeing the flames licking up the sides of the barn through the windows and black clouds billowing into the sky. Stumbling here and there from how fast he was pushing himself, his legs went numb as he frantically tried to rip open the large doors. 

The flames look small, only on the upper half of the building, maybe he could put it out?

But as he thought this, a huge wave of molten air and wind exploded from the doors and knocked him back. Hacking violently, he stumbled back and fell to his knees. The entire barn was an inferno, flames taller than him eating the large sacks of seed. Kyp was so lost in his misery he didn’t realize that he wasn’t alone, that the stranger had run out with him in his mad dash to his barn burning before his eyes. 

Before he could mourn further or the other could speak, there was a loud cry and bodies started to appear from behind the flaming barn. 

Kyp jumped to his feet right when a blaster mowed down two or three of them before they were upon them. Having never been in any fight, Kyp did terribly against someone obviously out-matching him. A solid fist landed on his face, something cracking, and another swift hit had him dazed. 

Before they could land a killing blow, he was knocked down and a hand was gripping his arm tightly to make him stand. 

“Come one!” The man shouted, tugging Kyp behind him. Numbly, he touched a hand to his nose to feel sticky blood come away. 

A dozen or so more chased after them, shooting as they ran. It was pure luck that they made it into the sand forest so quickly, the large trees making it harder to aim at them. 

The ground rocked beneath their feet and he almost fell from the explosion’s shockwaves. Turning, he saw that a grenade had been thrown into his field as there was now a huge creator in the middle of his crop. 

He kept running. 

Dodging trees and trying to keep his feet under him, he followed the other through the darkness and did his best to keep up. The shouts and thundering footsteps behind them sent icy panic shooting through his chest, spurring his steps faster and wider. 

He almost crashed into an armored back when he suddenly stopped. Then they changed directions and headed straight for a large sand dune. The metal man skidded to a halt and quickly swiped sand away from a metal hull, revealing a ship hidden beneath. Kyp scrambled to help, grit and dirt getting underneath his nails as he frantically clawed the door free. Slapping a few buttons on the side, the door opened and a ramp lowered for the man to stomp up. He turned and motioned for Kyp to follow, taking aim and cutting down a few enemies starting to enter the clearing.

Scrambling into the dark, his heart hammering in his ears, he almost collapsed onto the ground. Striding past, the man passed him the alien bundled in his sack-like clothes.

“Watch him.” He ordered before disappearing.

Trembling, Kyp blinked as lights turned on above him and he slumped into one of the chairs he saw. Sucking in deep breaths, he cradled the little one close for as much as his own comfort as the other’s. 

The whole ship jumped and rattled to life, quickly leaving the planet’s surface behind. Kyp felt tears build up in his eyes as he realized that his home was gone, even if he returned to this planet. Hiccuping, he quickly wiped at his face as the thing cooed in his lap. Blood, snot and tears came away from the back of his hand and he grimaced. 

He heard footsteps approaching and he quickly scrubbed away the evidence of his crying. Standing, he returned the pet to its owner. He took it back easily, sliding the tiny thing into the crook of his elbow.

It was silent, save for the rumbling ship, and Kyp stared down at his feet. He felt thankful that he hadn’t been left behind, but he also was scared out of his mind that those people had come after him and his home all because of the man before him. 

He suddenly felt incredibly silly for thinking the man was made out of metal. He’d removed his gloves to reveal two  _ not _ metal hands cradling the trilling creature. 

_ It must be a helmet _ , he decided as he gazed into the black visor without a hint of what expression was beneath.

For a moment, he marveled at the color of the man’s skin. It was the same as his! He’d never seen another alien, being or other that matched him. He was suddenly burning with a deep desire to see the man’s face. 

“I’m sorry.” Kyp snapped out of his thoughts. “They destroyed your home because I was there.” Wringing his hands, Kyp suddenly wondered what the man would do with him now. “Is there someone I can bring you to? A relative or..?” Kyp shook his head sadly.

“No, there’s no one.” 

His farm, as small as it was, it’d been his home. Now that it was gone, Kyp didn’t know what he’d do. 

It was quiet as he dragged a thoughtful finger down the critter’s forehead.

“We’ll go to a remote planet I know. I’ll set you up with a job there.” Kyp nodded, feeling a numbness creep up his chest. 

Suddenly there was a hand on his face and he jumped, his eyes moving to where he thought the other's would be behind his helmet. He placed his fingers above his brow and on his nose before swiftly crunching something back into place. 

Kyp yelped in pain and clutched his nose, pain radiating from the spot. Air seemed to move more freely through his nose and the pain dulled after a moment. 

He bent over and smoothly scooped the alien back up into his arms. 

“Had to reset the bone.” He mumbled before he turned away. 

Kyp watched him walk away, clutching his nose. He'd always been pretty confident in himself, but all of a sudden he was feeling very small and lost.


	3. Chapter 3

Deciding that there was no point in sulking, Kyp hesitantly made his way in the direction of the armored man. Up the ladder, he found himself in the ship’s cockpit. 

It was quiet save for the beeping of buttons along the dashboard and the soft sound of sucking. He glanced to his right to see the little green beast sucking on something gleaming metal. 

“What do you call him?” He asked softly, reaching out to touch its wrinkles head. It cooed softly in response. 

“The Child. Or kid.” Kyp looked down and made the obvious connection that this was no pet, but rather his own child. 

He restrained himself from asking for the other’s name. He had a feeling he wouldn’t get a straight answer. 

“Who were those men?” He remembers their leather masks with beaks and dark goggles. 

“ A bounty hunter clan called the Sha. They hunt in big groups like that.”

“Were they hunting for you?” 

He shook his head 

“For...him?” The resulting silence was his answer.

“Are you a bounty hunter?” He asked cautiously.

“I’m a Mandalorian.” He nodded without thinking, he did not know what that was. He felt foolish so he did not inquire what exactly that meant. Instead, he focused on the blurring lights sliding past the cockpit window at high speeds. His jaw dropped slightly at the sight, he’d never been in space before. They were traveling so fast he couldn’t truly see the stars, but it was still a marvelous sight. 

He sat down on a chair adjacent to the Child’s, content to watch it gum on something intently. It was rather dim and he found himself to be rather exhausted. Without meaning too, he fell asleep in his seat. 

A rough shake had him shooting up in his seat, jerking away from the touch. He was relieved to find that familiar helmet staring down at him, and not one of those masked men that’d destroyed his home. 

“We’ve landed, I need to head into the town nearby. You stay here.” Kyp nodded, stretching lightly before standing. He noticed that the Child was perched on top his shoulder, smiling pleasantly with his big black eyes. 

“You could leave him here.” He blurted, ignoring the rush of embarrassment to elaborate. “I’ll be here, I could...watch him. S-so you could, y’know…” He drifted off when the man simply tilted his head. Kyp suddenly wanted to take his words back.

Then he was being passed the tiny bundle by gentle hands. He blinked, then smiled. “I’ll make sure nothing happens to him.” He promised solemnly. The Mandalorian nodded.

“I know, because if you don’t I’ll shoot you.” Kyp let out a weak, nervous chuckle. Swallowing, he nodded.

“Understood.” 

Then, he was alone. He looked down at the child he was now responsible for.

“Alright, kiddo. Looks like it’s just you and me now.” The answering giggle he got made his heart melt. 

It was quite easy to entertain him, anything shiny or interesting looking kept his hands busy and he mostly sat on the floor and played quietly with the few toys he had. Kyp watched him like a hawk, the threat hanging over his head making his hands sweat slightly. Not to mention the idea of this cute kid getting hurt under his watch made something tighten unpleasantly in his gut.

It was about an hour or so later that the Child grew restless and after some internal deliberation, Kyp decided it wouldn’t be terrible if they went outside to get a little fresh air. The kid was getting fussy and it’d probably cheer him up until his dad got back. 

The wave of cool air was a welcome relief, he didn’t even realize he missed the open air until he was back in it and breathing deep. The Child made an excited noise and wiggled insistently to be let down. Kyp relented and set the bundle down so he could immediately run after something gross looking scuttling along the ground. When little fingers went into his mouth, Kyp made a strangled noise and practically tackled him to wrestle it from his tiny mouth. To his horror, the kid swallowed it whole and burped heartily. 

“If that kills you, I’m dead. You know that right?” He only giggled up at Kyp with his deceivingly innocent eyes. Sighing, he stood and let the troublemaker scurry around some more before deciding it was time to head back into the safety of the ship. 

Of course that was when the ground began to rumble beneath him and he heard something big sliding through the undergrowth. His heart pumping loudly, he started to quickly make his way back to the open ship. Before he could make it, something huge erupted from the bushes with a terrifying roar.

Sprinting, Kyp desperately ran from the beast suddenly charging him. The Child screamed and he dove for cover before jaws could reach his exposed back. Breathing harshly, he turned to see what looked like a crocodile on huge legs looming over him. He suddenly remembered the horror stories one of his childhood friends told him about an extinct creature, the crocodile, that had jaws so strong that if it locked down it could rip limbs off bodies.

The croc beast roared again and charged. Kyp leapt to his feet and dodged the long, spindly arms on the thing’s scaly chest. Gritting his teeth against the fear choking him, he held the kid closer and made another mad dash for the ship. He was cut off and he skidded to a halt inches from the thing’s open jaw filled with pointy teeth. 

Turning, he fled towards a tree, tucking the kid under his shirt where it clung tightly to his stomach. Kyp jumped up to grab a low-hanging branch. He dangled there, hearing it come running towards him with giant steps. Before it was upon him, he kicked up and landed on it’s back. 

The adrenaline pumping through his veins kept him from feeling the harsh impact on its muscular hide. He almost slipped right off as the thing bucked. He wrapped his arms tightly around its neck and attempted to subdue it with pressure on it’s windpipe. 

The scaled beast roared and slammed into a tree, dislodging Kyp from his seat as he tried to cling to its neck. Rearing onto it’s back legs, it shook its head and he was suddenly flung into the air. 

Curling around his precious cargo, Kyp landed harshly and the wind was knocked from him. He had no time to recover because there was hot breath against his neck and he was being lifted into the air again. 

The croc shook him like a dog shaking a toy and released, his body sailing through the air again. This time, his vision whited out for a moment when he landed. The pain left a high pitched ringing in his ears and he felt rather than heard the monstrous footsteps approaching. Kyp realized he’d landed on the ship’s ramp and he dragged himself up until he placed the child at the top. With a shove, he pushed the child away and inside the ship. It rolled into the darkness with an offended chirp, but Kyp didn’t care. He was safe. 

A moment of relief, then teeth clamped down on his right leg and he was dragged a few feet away. The scream he let out broke the muffled ringing in his head and other sound came rushing back to him. The beast dropped to the ground and began to roll over and over with his leg still inside it’s deadly mouth. 

Kyp rolled with it, trying to match its speed as to not result in the loss of his limb. It paused in it’s rolling before rolling in the opposite direction, determined to detach his leg from his body. Curling close when it stopped again, he desperately kicked and squirmed to try and dislodge it’s hold on him. No luck however, and they continued the dizzying dance, 

When Kyp was sure he’d have to give up out of pure exhaustion, he heard the unmistakable sound of a blaster firing and he was released. 

He clawed and pulled desperately to get away, dragging his lower half and collapsing with a thundering heart. He panted and didn’t really know what happened before the Mandalorian was by his side, reaching out. Kyp flinched at the pain the touch brought to his leg. He heard cursing and he pried his eyes open more to see the danger had passed. 

“‘M okay.” He slurred quickly, pushing up onto his elbows as a careful hand touched one of the worst puncture wounds. He hissed in pain and jerked in the Mandalorian’s grip, who told him to stop moving in a clipped tone. Kyp opened his mouth to protest but looked down and saw the sight of his leg. 

The golden tan had faded to an ashy grey at the blood loss and there was so much of it staining the dirt and  _ oh god that’s bone- _

Kyp could only let out a pathetic “Oh…” before his eyes rolled to the back of his head. 


	4. Chapter 4

Din had not expected to be back as late as he had, it had taken longer to get to the village than he’d thought and when he was almost back to the  _ Razor Crest _ he’d heard the screaming. 

Immediately, he’d drawn his blaster and set off in a run towards the sound. His heart lurched at the idea that the Child had been caught in a fight with anymore hunters, that they’d grabbed him from the man he’d left him with and they were leaving with him in their cruel grasps. 

Instead, when he saw the giant lizard he’d been almost relieved. Until he couldn’t see the kid and he was back to being worried and  _ angry _ . It’d taken two shots to get it’s attention and then one bullet between the eyes from his rifle to disintegrate it.

He slid to a stop by the injured man and quickly began assessing the damage. With practiced hands, he easily sliced the pant leg at the thigh to reveal the extent of the damage. 

It was a rather grotesque sight, there was so much blood that it hard to tell where exactly the wounds were. Din wasn’t a very squeamish man, but the sight of him lying there motionless and covered in blood made his chest clench unpleasantly. 

Being careful of his injuries, Din wrapped an arm around his shoulders and under his knees and lifted him from the ground. He staggered from the deadweight but he made his way steadily into the  _ Crest. _

The Child let out a distressed chirp at his feet and he allowed a sigh at the sight of him, seemingly unharmed, before making his way over to his cot in the corner. He set the man down as gently as he could and ran to fetch his med kit. 

When he returned, he saw that the kid had climbed up onto the cot and was sitting by the man’s feet. A single clawed paw gripped his foot, and he looked up at Mando with large, mournful eyes.

“He’ll be okay.” Din grunted, kneeling down by the cot’s side. He looked up to see he was reaching out to touch next to the most worrisome wound. Din reached out to stop him but muscle and skin had already started to reappear and the bone was no longer visible. Despite the Child slumping tiredly down with an exhausted noise, Din couldn’t help but feel better now that the worst of it was taken care of. 

He rubbed his thumb along the top of his head until he blinked sleepily at him with a coo. Lifting him up, Din quickly set him down to nap while he took care of the bleeding. 

Once he’d cleaned up most of the areas, he determined that some would need stitches and went about getting the threat and needle ready. Quickly sterilizing it, Din rested a steady hand on the unconscious man’s knee before pushing needle to flesh.

It was a few stitches in when the man groaned and jerked under his hand. Din glanced up to see the idiot attempting to sit up. The needle was currently in his skin so with a twitch it was out and he pulled the thread taunt. 

“Wha-?” He tried to say, but instead let out a pained gurgle and his leg jerked violently. Sighing in frustration Din cursed himself for not thinking this through and tying his leg down. He used a knife at his belt to cut the ruined pant leg into strips and started tying the leg firmly to the cot. The man groaned something unintelligible and his hands reached out to stop Din, leg pushing against his attempts at securing him. 

“Stop that.” He snapped, but when he looked up he saw that his eyes were glazed over. Din reached for the med kit and pulled out two small pills from inside, he stood over the man’s head and grabbed his face to open his mouth. He pushed the pills against his teeth and closed his jaw to crush them into a powder. Luckily, the man seemed to realize that Din was trying to help and swallowed on his own. 

Sitting back on his heels, Din waited for the medication to kick in. Unfortunately, he suddenly opened his eyes and looked rather panicked. 

“The kid!” He mumbled, eyes darting around but seemingly unable to see his surroundings. “Where-? He-” Din pressed a hand to the man’s chest to keep him immobile. 

“Stop. He’s safe.” The fight drained from him, relief flooding his features, and he closed his eyes. For a moment, the Mandalorian studied the man’s face before slipping the needle back into the wound. 

Din hadn’t seen much of the fight, only the ending, but the fact that there had not been a scratch on the kid and the man was almost bleeding out made something not necessarily bad in his gut twist.

Once he’d finished, he dragged a bloodied rag over his wounds again while being mindful of his fresh stitches. 

Din stood and stretched out his back that’d begun cramping in the hunched position. He carefully untied the ruined rags and tossed them in the corner.

He made his way upstairs to the cockpit with a sigh. He wanted to leave this planet before anything else attacked them. 

Taking in a deep breath, he started up the ship and maneuvered it into the sky. With a small rumble, they made it through the atmosphere and into hyperspace. 

When Kyp woke up, he was alone. 

Groaning, he sat up and stared down at his leg. It was bandaged from his ankles to his knees and he could see some places where some red was peeking through the white. Gritting his teeth, he slowly lifted his feet up and over the side of the cot he was laying in. Kyp let out a long breath before he strained to push himself onto his feet. 

It hurt, but he figured that he could lie down later. Instead, he hobbled across the ship and gripped the ladder up to the cockpit with clammy palms. A light sweat had broke out all over his body and felt rather winded, but he still tried to lift himself onto the first rung.

To his complete frustration, when he tried to put his foot down to start climbing, he found that he’d lifted his foot up and then set it back down on the ground. He tried again but he heard something above him and he backed away when a pair of feet appeared at the top.

The Mandalorian turned and even through his helmet Kyp could tell that he was glaring at him. 

“What are you doing?” He demanded. “Why are you up?” He grabbed Kyp by the shoulder and turned him around, marching him back to the cot. He wasn’t rough or anything, the contact was rather soft and Kyp knew he was walking slow enough for him to keep up, but he stumbled anyways over his lame leg. He was silently grateful at the pressure taken off his injury when he was forced to sit. 

Kyp could feel the Mandalorian’s eyes on him, but he didn’t meet his gaze. Neither said anything and Kyp squirmed. 

“Thank you,” Glancing up, Kyp was suddenly sure that the Mandalorian was now avoiding his eyes beneath his helmet. “For protecting the kid.” A smile spread across his face before he could stop it.

“Don’t mention it. He’s growing on me.” The Mandalorian let out a sound that must have been a laugh, but it sounded more like a grunt. “Thank you, for patching me up.” He nodded and awkwardly patted Kyp’s shoulder before slinking away.

Kyp decided that it’d probably be for the best if he went back to sleep. 

Except he was abruptly woken up when the ship started rattling and shaking so severely that Kyp arose with a shout of fear. 

Standing on shaking legs, he stumbled along the quaking floor towards the cockpit. The whole room jerked and swayed beneath him and he lost his footing. His body slid along the tilted floor as he hit the ground, his hands scrambling to grab ahold of something to stop himself. 

Pain exploded in his bones when he collided into the wall, a shelf wobbling dangerously before toppling over on top of him. 

Cursing, he tried to push the boxes off him and the sharp edges from his ribs but he only succeeded in shifting weight onto his legs. He couldn’t help the tears that filled his eyes, but he ignored them in favor of trying to push the metal shelf off his bruised body. 

There was a final jerk and then the ship stilled back into its peaceful space travel pace. 

Panting, he managed to make enough room to drag his upper half out. He pulled in a few ragged breaths of cool air, sweat dripping down his face. He hadn’t felt this weak for so many years, it left a bad taste in his mouth.

He did remember that he also hadn’t almost lost his entire leg before, so he cut himself some slack. 

Kyp almost cried when the Mandalorian appeared and pulled him free. 

He was silent as his leg was unwrapped and the other checked over the wounds. 

“Some have reopened,” he murmured, hands steady against his skin. “Wait here.” Kyp tried to calm his racing heart as the Mandalorian stomped off. 

The Child was sitting on his shoulder when he returned with the medkit. It wasn’t pleasant having to take care of the busted stitches so he bit his tongue to stop any noises trying to escape.

He was helped to his feet and the man didn’t say anything when Kyp leaned against him to hobble across the room. 

“What was all that about?” He asked as he laid down, shifting into a more comfortable position on his back. He’d always been a side sleeper. 

“There was another hunter.” The Mandalorian said, voice neutral. “I took care of it.” Kyp nodded.

He turned away and Kyp watched him retreat to somewhere he couldn’t see. He thought maybe he was being left to fall back asleep, but he returned with something in his hands. 

“Here.” Kyp accepted the offered food, eyes lighting up. Even if it was only rations, he grinned in thanks. He dug in, his stomach gurgling happily. 

He didn’t even notice that the Mandolorian was gone until he’d finished. 

The next day, or whatever you’d consider a day in space, Kyp became aware of his clothing situation. When he’d been unconscious, the Mandalorian had cut off one of his pant legs so the injury would be exposed. He didn’t have any extra clothing with him, he didn’t even had his travel cloak, so he couldn’t change out of the ruined garments. Instead, he’d taken a small knife he’d found and tried to even it out. 

His hand was sweaty on the handle, he’d always preferred using his own tools because none of them reminded him of the small weapon that’d taken everything from him as a child. He cast that thought away quickly. 

It was silly to be afraid of knives, they were useful for eating and protecting yourself, but the echoes of trauma still made his heart speed up with anxiety when ever he saw or held them.

Biting his lip, he carefully sliced the fabric on his left pant leg. He eyeballed it, trying to make them even, but it was shaky at best. Kyp decided it was better than nothing as he stared down at his new homemade shorts.

“What are you doing?” The Mandalorian demanded

Caught, he felt strangely guilty as he raised his head up to the expressionless helmet. 

“It was bothering me.” He sounded more defensive than he meant. The man tilted his head, and Kyp could almost see the man raising his eyebrow in incredulous.

“It’s impractical.” Kyp glanced down at his legs. It  _ was _ a little impractical, but he wasn’t going to admit that. The other man was staring at them too, probably thinking the same thing about the exposed skin. 

“But at least it’s even.” He wiggled his toes and stood, brushing past the Mandalorian.

And that was the end of the matter. 

Kyp was leaving.

He refused to acknowledge how it made him feel. Instead, he made sure to thank the bounty hunter for his generosity and swallowed anything else that threatened to leave his mouth.

The Child seemed unaware of it all, playing with Kyp and getting into mischief as usual. It was almost like he’d be there forever, just him, the kid and Mando. 

That wouldn’t happen thought.

He was told it was a safe planet, and that he’d be set up with a job since the Mandalorian had connections there. Kyp would say goodbye and start a new life on a new planet with new opportunities.

He wasn’t looking forwards to it. 

When the day came, he was able to walk himself over to the  _ Crest’s _ ramp and sat himself next to the dent his head had put into the metal. Past-Kyp had never had an exciting day in his life, with the Mandalorian it was day after day of new dangers and adventure to have.

Now that he’d had a taste of it, Kyp wondered how he’d ever settle for anything less. 

Despite being nearly silent, he still knew when the Mandalorian was standing behind him. Glancing up, his face twisted into a bittersweet smile and hauled himself to his feet.

The kid cooed from his carrier slung across the beskar armor on the Mandalorian’s chest. He seemed excited to be out and about, included in the day’s activity. 

Neither spoke on their walk into town.The Mandalorian didn’t try to start conversation, but he could feel something unspoken in the air. 

The noise of the crowd washed over him like a wave, feeling just as familiar as a favorite blanket. He was going back to the life he’d left behind only a week ago.

Kyp didn’t feel particularly eager. 

They paused outside a tall building that seemed to be some sort of hotel and Kyp suddenly spoke.

“My name is Kyp.” He said in a rush so he wouldn’t lose his nerve. The other didn’t respond. “I...just wanted you to know.” 

A tall, blue-skinned man with a dome head burst from the doors and said something in a language Kyp didn’t understand. He had big yellow bug-eyes and a large domed head, and he seemed to know the Mandalorian. 

They deliberated for a few moments, the stranger seemed rather flustered but quickly recovered. He turned to Kyp and switched to Basic with a slight accent.

“I’m Rog, the owner. You’re the one looking for work?” He nodded. Waving him forwards, he began to lead him inside. Kyp turned and thought about simply waving and walking away but instead he leaned forward and gently touched the Child’s wrinkled face.

“I’ll see you around, troublemaker.” He murmured, the kid latched onto his finger. “You be good for your dad, okay?” As if he suddenly understood Kyp was leaving, the Child let out a distressed sound and tugged on his finger. He held back a grimace and pulled his hand away.

He nodded once to the Mandalorian, his throat tightening inexplicably, and hurried after his new boss. 

His new beginning. 


	5. Chapter 5

The Child had never been this fussy before.

He stayed in his sling, but he started to cry and squirm like he wished to climb out. Din placed a hand over his torso to still him and turned away from where Kyp had disappeared inside. Still making those odd sounds, the kid tried to twist around to peer over his pauldron. 

“Stop that.” Din said, trying to keep the Child from falling. 

He didn’t stop until they’d reached the  _ Razor Crest _ and he’d strapped him into his seat. Hesitantly, he rubbed his thumb and index fingers over his long ears as it looked up with watering eyes. He’d never seen the kid behave like this, Din felt at a loss for what to do. So he sat down and started the  _ Crest _ , pulling off the ground with practiced ease.

It was too quiet in the cockpit, he had to glance behind him every once in a while to make sure the kid was still there and hadn’t snuck off. 

He turned on autopilot and scooped the little one up. He let out a sad coo and nestled into the Mandalorian’s arms. Setting him in his little nook, the kid laid down and burrowed under his blanket. Unsure what else to do, Din simply returned to his seat and spent the next few hours in silence. 

Without realizing it, his mind started to drift. He wondered if Kyp’s injury was making his new job harder. If he was pausing from his work to breathe through the pain. 

He remembered a night cycle or so after he’d gotten caught under that shelf, he stepped away from the controls to eat something, thinking the other man would be asleep. He’d stumbled upon Kyp curled up tightly around his leg, wide awake. He hadn’t said anything, instead retrieving some medication for the pain. 

Din also imagined the man sleeping peacefully, glad to have cleaned his hands from the mess he’d been forced into. That he’d rise and work and live like he’d never even met Din or the Child. 

He couldn’t quite figure out which possibility was worse. 

Din forced his mind back onto steering the ship, firmly stopping his train of thought.

A sudden wail from downstairs sent Din running down to where the Child was, heart pounding. Blaster in hand, he expected to find some kind of enemy or danger that’d caused the pained cry. Instead, he found him sitting down in the middle of the floor, clutching a dirty boot to his tiny chest. 

“Let go of that.” He snapped, holstering his gun and bending down to wrestle it away. The Child shrieked, clinging tightly like it  _ wasn’t _ a filthy boot and instead one of its toys. When he finally managed to get it away, the kid let out a small sniffle and pouted.

Eyeing the kid to make sure he wouldn’t make another attempt to retrieve the offending item, he raised the boot up to inspect it.

It wasn’t one of his, they weren’t practical for a fight and he kept his shoes clean after the dirty ones. These were caked in mud and a size too small. He had no idea where they’d come from. Before he could puzzle over them too hard, Din had a moment of clarity. 

It must have belonged to Kyp.

Sighing, he tossed it aside and lifted the kid into his arms.

“Do you miss him?” He murmured. Din felt like if he asked any louder, he’d trigger another episode from the little one.

He received no answer, only another sniffle as the kid wiped it’s snot on his shoulder. Rocking him gently, Din wondered if Kyp had left anything else lying around he’d have to find before the Child did. He couldn’t handle another meltdown without experiencing a full blown migraine. 

Bringing the Child up to the cockpit with him to prevent any further incidents, Din buckled him into his seat and sat down heavily. He unscrewed the ball on top a lever and handed it over to reaching claws. The kid calmed as the object immediately made its way into his mouth, drooping ears perking slightly now that he was clutching his favorite ‘toy’. 

Din studied the Child, watching it settle more comfortably. He’d never seen him act like this, the first-dare he say-tantrum he ever had had been thrown over someone the kid barely knew. Din had seen him part more easily from those Sorgan village children. It wasn’t typical for the Child getting so attached so quickly, or maybe another person coming and going in his life had finally overwhelmed him? He was just a kid, after all. The Mandalorian felt a pang of guilt that the kid was stuck in this lifestyle. 

Shaking his head, he placed his hands back onto the ship’s steering and cast all thoughts of regret or certain farmers from his mind.

Struggling against the bonds holding his hands behind his back, Kyp kept an eye out for the leader. His tent was dark, but he was well known for his late nights. He was also less gentle than the others when he was caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to.

Rolling onto his stomach, he strained to get a firm grasp on the knots. The sharp rock he’d managed to find dug painfully into his palm as he sawed into the rope, moving as fast as he dared to. 

The thief assigned to watch camp had drank deeply from his cup during their dinner and Kyp knew he’d be out like a light way before midnight. The sound of sleeping bodies were all around him, every shift and snore causing him to freeze up and look to the guard in case he’d woken.

“C’mon, c’mon…” He muttered, jaw tense as his arms cramped up from the odd angle. 

A hand in his hair jerked his face upwards and his whole body jumped.

“You really think that’s a good idea?” Kyp spat at the man’s feet. Scoffing, Drak pulled the stone from his hands easily and dropped his grip on Kyp’s hair. Grunting, his chin hit the ground without his hands to catch himself. Stomping over to the snoring guard, Drak kicked his seat out from under him and he woke with a shout. “You fall asleep on your shift again and I’ll gut you.” The thief jumped to a salute and nodded quickly, a blush high on his face. 

Tinian hurried over, stepping on one or two fingers on the way, and fumbled with Kyp’s restraints. A few of the other thieves and bounty hunters snapped at him and barked for quiet but soon everyone had settled back down and Kyp’s arms were once again tightly secured. 

“You gotta stop making him mad,” Tinian said, wiping sweat off his large face. “He’ll kill you one of these times.” 

“He’s gonna kill me anyways.” Kyp replied, curling away from the other. “Just a matter of time.” Sighing, the man stumbled back to his post and stoked the dying fire.

Kyp remembered his first night at the hotel, the sound of his window opening and how he’d been unable to do anything before hands were all over him and they’d gagged him. 

Apparently the woods by the town were well known for being full of thieves and criminals. This particular group of thugs were here for ‘The Asset’ or the Mandalorian’s Child, as he’d come to understand. 

He was only still alive because they thought he knew where the Mandalorian was heading with the kid. Kyp of course had no idea, but he let them think he did. He’d stall for as long as he could, keeping them on this planet so by the time he was dead and they moved on then maybe Mando would have had plenty of time to get somewhere they wouldn’t be found.

Shifting into a more comfortable position to relieve pressure on his shoulders, Kyp winced as it upset his bruised ribs. He tilted his head towards the sky, the firelight making it harder to see the stars but he still found comfort in the lights he could. 

In the morning, he was woken to a bucket of water over his head. 

He jerked up, spluttering as water went up his nose. He fell backwards, unable to hold himself up, and the men around him burst into cruel laughter at his expense.

Rough hands grabbed him by the shoulders and he was hauled onto his feet, prodded forwards to move. These woods aren't safe for anyone, not even these idiots, so they packed up camp and traveled deeper into the trees. Turf wars broke out when people tried to settle anywhere, no matter how unclaimed it seemed. Kyp was aware of the eyes in the trees and the footsteps that sometimes followed them for hours.

Limping along, the sharp spear to his back more than enough motivation to keep up with the other riding on their furry mounts. He was lucky the beasts were slow enough for him to keep up, some hairy beast he’d never seen before but seemed to be everywhere in this forest.

Drak at the front, Kyp walked in the middle of the group without a single chance of escaping unnoticed. The only person here not contributing to Kyp’s suffering was Tinian. He pitied Kyp and sometimes gave him extra food when no one else was looking or a small dirty cloth to clean up blood. He was a fool, but Kyp accepted all his help eagerly. 

Weary and hurting, Kyp stumbled and slowed enough along the way to receive another sharp jab, but he held his head high. He couldn’t do much besides mouth off, so every small rebellion felt like an accomplishment. 

The Mandalorian didn’t know how much longer he could handle this.

He’d been alone with the Child for months now, but he’d never seen him behave like this. Moping around, lethargic, uninteresting in chasing various reptiles around for a snack. It was making Din twitch, nothing he did or said seemed to improve the kid’s mood. 

It all came to a head when he’d been lying down to catch a few hours of shut eye when he’d jerked up to the sound of crying.

He’d been on his feet, helmet back on, and a blaster in hand in the blink of an eye. Only to discover the kid safe and sound right where he’d left him, except big crocodile tears were sliding down his face as he held onto a piece of bloody ripped fabric. 

He put two and two together.

Frustration building inside him, he reached out and snatched it from his little hands. The weeping raised a decibel, now a shriek and they were dangerously close to a tantrum that Din had only seen from young Foundlings at the Covert.

“Cut that out,” He snapped, balling up the ruin cloth and tossing it aside. “Quiet down.” Despite his harsh words, he lifted the kid up and held him in hopes of calming his tears. 

Whining at the movement, the kid simply hiccuped and continued to wail. Din could feel a headache forming at his temples, but he refused to give into the urge of locking the kid back in it’s nook to cry himself out. 

Instead, he walked back to his cot and lied down with the kid. Thankfully, he seemed tired after his outburst. Din sighed, trying to relax again now that the cries had mostly stopped. 

Glancing down, he met big watering eyes and a quivering lip. Din groaned, letting his head thunk down as his resolve cracked. He sat up and made his way upstairs, ignoring the quizzical chirp from the Child. 

“Fine, fine. You win.” He grabbed the controls and turned the ship around, heading back in the direction they’d come. The delighted sound that he got almost made the waste of fuel worth it.

It’d been what, three days? Four? Din was surprised he’d last this long. No matter, he was giving the kid what he wanted and they were going to go see Kyp. Despite how mind boggling it was that he’d reacted so poorly to their separation. 

He tilted his head back to see the Child looking happier than ever, cheerfully perched in his seat. Almost looking smug. 

“You win.” He muttered again, jumping into hyperspace. 

It took longer than he intended and the kid was getting rather antsy, but they were soon touching down and Din set down the kid to prepare to head into town.

When he stepped out onto the  _ Crest’s _ ramp, he saw the Child sitting besides a small dent in the metal. He had one small paw resting on the spot, ears drooping. Din suddenly had the image of Kyp flying through the air and his head colliding there flash in front of his eyes. He shook his head and bent down to lift the kid up. 

He kicked his legs in excitement as he was put in his sling, tapping insistently on his hands. At least he wasn’t crying yet, but Din was sure he would if his demands weren’t met. 

“Womp rat.” He grumbled. 

He wasn’t too upset though, even if after their goodbyes the kid flew off the handle again. Part of him felt less and less tense the closer they traveled into town. 

Until he was standing in front of Rog and the man wouldn’t meet his gaze when he asked for where Kyp was.

“He’s...out right now.” The Duros muttered, visibly flustered.

“When will he be returning?” Din asked calmly, hand subtly traveling downwards to hold his blaster. Sweat beaded along Rog’s big forehead. 

“Er...I’m not quite sure.” He pulled out a greasy rag and dabbed at his head. Din drew his weapon and aimed it at Rog’s face. He squealed like a pig and dropped his rag, hands coming up in surrender. “He’s gone!” He blurted.

“What do you mean, ‘he’s gone’?” Din demanded, finger on the trigger. Eyes darting around as if looking for an exit, the man stuttered incoherently. The lobby was almost entirely silent, but Din didn’t care about drawing attention. They were only looking for a show and wouldn’t come to the man’s aid if he shot him. 

“Let’s not discuss this here, Mando.” He wheedled, glancing at his clients. “Why don’t we step into my office?”

He didn’t lower his blaster for a second as he followed behind Rog. 

“Listen,” He began, glancing at Din’s gun wearily. “I know it looks bad, but I can promise there’s a perfectly valid reason for this.” His mouth twitched into a frown under his helmet. “When you came here, I thought the room was for  _ you _ . So, when a few of my more...problematic clients came in when they caught word. I couldn’t just say no, they’d have killed me!” 

“So you sold him out.” Wincing, Rog twisted the rag between his fingers.

“You make it sound so harsh.” He gulped, like he could see Din’s expression. “I told them that the Mandalorian was booking that room. They weren’t exactly happy when they discovered otherwise. I did what I had to, people like that could ruin me!” 

Din had the sudden powerful urge to punch the man across the face, but he simply clenched one hand into a fist and turned on his heel. Rog wasn’t worth the time of day, not when he had to now go track down whoever had been threatening him. 

He scowled in irritation as he stomped outside, it seemed like danger liked to follow Kyp. It was an incredible feat that he’d remained alive and well on his farm for so many years alone.

Din’s instincts told him he probably didn’t have much time left to find Kyp before he was taken off planet. Or killed.

Kyp was definitely dead meat. 

Tearing through the trees at high speed, he dodged branches and roots that could trip him. Even though he wasn’t literally or figuratively out of the woods yet, he couldn’t help rejoicing. His escape attempt had finally worked! 

A separate group of scum had surprise attacked their group as they tried to set up camp, apparently someone had missed the markings carved into the trees. Unwittingly, they’d stumbled into another’s territory and in the fighting Kyp had managed to sneak off. 

He couldn’t believe his luck, Tinian had been the first to grab and shove him out of the fray. He knew it was mainly his job to watch him, everyone was focused so wholly on the fight that it seemed almost too perfect to just slip away amid the chaos with a stolen knife clutched tightly in his bound hands.

Kyp wanted to let out a hoot of celebration at his new found freedom, but he knew it would probably end with him getting killed. They were hot on his trail and he had to remain quick and quiet if he wanted to survive.

He zig zagged through the trees, rolling through some rather disgusting looking mud to try and confuse his sent. Those furry beasts had strong noses on them, so he touched everything he passed by and circled back more than once. Careful not to leave any clear footprints behind, he finished another loop and climbed the nearest tree with low hanging branches.

Kyp sat high above the ground, breathing hard, trying to be as still as possible. In the distance he could hear shouting but it would be a short while before they caught up to him. After he’d got his breathing back under control, he twisted his stolen prize until the blade was against the ropes and slowly sawed back and forth with what limited motion he had. Sweat beaded down the back of his neck and his heartbeat was loud in his ears, but he was determined to rid himself of the damned things.

A breathless laugh escaped his lips when they finally snapped. He let out a long breath and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He didn’t dwell on another victory and instead slipped the knife into his shirts inner pocket. 

Kyp crouch on the branch, perched on the balls of his feet, and eyed the distance between him and the nearest tree branch. Taking a deep breath, he gathered his strength and pushed off hard. 

He almost slipped, hands scrambling against the bark for a handhold, and the air was punched from his lungs when he looked down at the ground so far below him. He squeezed his eyes shut and huddled against the tree’s trunk. Every muscle in his legs seemed to be cramping as they caffed against the rough surface. 

Kyp sighed, hands trembling, before he got back to his feet and began to process all over again. When he leapt again, he fell short and grabbed the branch with his hands instead of landing on his feet. He swung his feet around with a grunt and hooked a knee onto the branch. 

The ground rumbled and Kyp froze, not even daring to breathe as his captors burst from the bushes and rushed past him without even a glance upwards. 

Drak looked murderous.

When he was sure they were gone, Kyp relaxed. 


	6. Chapter 6

It was so quiet. 

It didn’t mean he was alone.

Kyp deemed it safe to climb down and he was glad to be on solid ground again. The trees weren’t ideal for climbing, but he’d rather be inconvenienced than dead. When his feet touched the ground, he let out a long breath as his heart stopped thumping against his ribcage. He turned to the way he’d heard Drak and his men come, seeing an opening in the thick trees. 

The band of thieves and bounty hunters had stomped a path through the undergrowth and plants. Large footprints littered the ground where they’d come thundering by. He opted to walk adjacent to the prints in case they came back the way they came before he found shelter. 

As Kyp walked, he barely dared to breathe in the hushed forest. The hairs standing up on the back of his neck at the heavy silence. Kyp jumped at every little sound, his nerves shot from the hours of adrenaline and panic. 

But he walked on.

The sun was setting rapidly and Kyp didn’t want to risk being out in the open after dark. Stepping further into the weeds, he kept his eyes peeled for any signs of another gang. When he found a rather unassuming area, he huddled into a small cave formed from a giant tree’s roots pushing a large rock off the ground. It was just large enough for him to huddle inside.

Shivering, Kyp curled up tightly and peered out of the dim opening. Despite how hard he tried and how exhausted he was, Kyp found it to be nearly impossible to sleep. He couldn’t help but feel like he wasn’t alone and the idea of someone coming across him while he slept kept him awake long into the night. 

He eventually did sleep because he jerked awake in a cold sweat as the sun began to rise. With some difficulty, he wiggled out from his hiding spot and unfurled his cramped muscles. He rubbed at his neck and back as they complained from the uncomfortable sleep. He stretched and went back to finding a way out of this damn forest. 

It was around noon that he took a small break, his stomach demanding something to eat. Kyp grinned when he spotted the big blue berries. It brought back the memory of a particularly restless night with Drak’s group.

Tinian had once again been in charge of watching over their camp. He had had a large pan filled with something hissing and sizzling gently, Kyp remembered the unusual smell and the bright blue color of the juices he’d poured into a small vial.

“What’s that?” He had asked. 

“Thiefberries. They’re all over the place here.” He then had stood and stomped over to drop the dredges into a small hole he’d dug. 

“Are they...safe?” Tinian had grinned, holding up the bottle to study thoughtfully.

“I mean as safe as they could be. The berries themselves are effective, but the  _ juice.. _ . It packs quite a punch!” 

Now he had a small branch in his hands with a few plump berries hanging from them. Kyp was glad that there was a bountiful supply of them, he wouldn’t completely starve out here.

He thanked Tinian in his head before popping one into his mouth. 

It burst between his molars and the juice was sweet, almost disgustingly so. When he swallowed, it left a slightly bitter aftertaste in his mouth. He ate a few more. 

They weren’t enough to satisfy all his hunger, but it would do for now. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a bird cry out in alarm. His muscles tensed up and he froze, ears straining to hear anything else.

There was a snap of a twig beneath a boot and Kyp whirled around to come face to face with the front of a blaster. 

“Kyp?” Kyp blinked. 

The Mandalorian lowered his blaster.

“Mando!” Kyp exclaimed, darting forwards to pull the man into a quick hug. He was so relieved to see him he didn’t even think about infringing on his personal space. Pulling back with a huge grin, Kyp blushed when he noticed he’d gotten mud all down the Mandalorain’s armor. “Sorry, er...I’m just really glad you’re here.” The Mandalorian nodded, clearing his throat.

“We need to go.” Kyp followed his rescuer eagerly.

It was a fast trip to the edge of the woods and Kyp realized it was probably best the Mandalorian had shown up then before he’d gotten himself terribly lost. His gut twisted and he felt vaguely nauseous, he sensed there were eyes burning into the back of his neck. He quickened his pace as the dread built in his stomach. The moment he was inside the familiar ship’s hull, he was almost dizzy with relief. 

He was finally leaving this miserable planet. 

In the cockpit, Mando was powering up the  _ Crest _ and raising them into the air. Kyp’s attention was drawn to an excited chirp and he laughed when he caught sight of the Child straining in it’s seat with its tiny claws grabbing for him. 

“Hi there, kiddo!” He cooed, lifting the kid into his arms. Immediately, it’s tiny fingers dug into his shirt and burrowed into his arms. Something warmed in Kyp’s chest when he held the Child, swaying back and forth. 

Kyp felt a rush of emotion that had his knees go weak. He let out a heavy sigh and sat down with the kid in his lap, all of his energy sapped from his body. 

“You should sleep.” The Mandalorain said without turning. Kyp remembered the nearly sleepless night he had and nodded as his eyes began to droop. 

“I could nap…” He trailed off, chin dropping to his chest in sleep. 

He had no idea how long he slept, but he jolted awake to something boiling in his gut. Gagging, he clamped a hand over his mouth and jumped to his feet. Kyp barely even noticed that a blanket had been placed over him and the Child was no longer in his arms. He instead rushed down the ladder and dropped to his knees as the first wave of vomit escaped him. Kyp was grateful that the toiletries were right there as he hunched over them.

He moaned as his stomach twisted painful and he hiccupped, another mouthful shooting out into the vacc tube.

Kyp spat in an attempt to rid his mouth of anything lingering inside, grimacing at the taste. He sat back, leaning against the wall as he caught his breath. His stomach continued to roll and gurgle ominously as he clamped an arm over it. 

A hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up to meet a black visor. Kyp opened his mouth to tell the other he was fine, but he felt something moving upwards and he launched himself to the toilet as hot saliva filled his mouth. 

When he finished he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and slumped over, exhausted and sweaty. 

“I-” The Mandalorian cut himself off and Kyp peered over his shoulder to see the man staring down into the vacc’s bowl. Confused, he lifted his head to see that the contents were blue.

“What the…” He mumbled, pushing his hair out of his face. It was disgusting since it was puke, but the unnatural color sent a chill down his spine. Mando grabbed Kyp around the shoulders and turned him to meet his stare.

“What have you eaten in the last twenty-four hours?” He demanded. When Kyp failed to respond he shook him, repeating himself in an urgent voice.

“Nothing!” He snapped, pushing the man’s hands away. “It was only some-” Realization hit him like a ton of bricks and his heart sank. “Oh.” 

“What? What is it?” The Mandalorian gripped one of his wrists tightly in his gloved hand. Kyp snapped out of the horror at his own stupidity to stare up sheepishly at the warrior.

“There were these berries. I-I thought they were safe to eat.” Mando exhaled sharply through his nose and turned on his heel, his armor glinted in the low overhead lights. 

Kyp groaned and buried his face in his hands. How could he have trusted the word of a criminal? But, looking back, he knew it wasn’t a deception on Tinian’s part. Kyp had foolishly misunderstood him. 

He could wallow some more later, because his stomach let out an angry sound and he was back to being violently sick. 

There seemed to be little reprieve, the poisonous berries seemed determined to rid his body of everything in his stomach, including his stomach acid. About five minutes in he began to shiver and shake despite the sweat rolling down his face. He also felt distinctly woozy, his head spinning with each retch.

What could have been hours later, the Mandalorian returned with a cold press he pushed against Kyp’s forehead and something he offered in an upturned palm. 

Kyp took it with a trembling hand, blinking down at the small bottle of brown liquid. It couldn’t have held more than a single swallow, but he unstopped it and threw it back. He coughed harshly at the strong flavor as it burned down his esophagus. 

“You’re an idiot.” 

Kyp nodded as another shiver wracked through his body, curling up in a ball against the wall. 

They both were quiet as Kyp tried to stay awake. He was aware that both of them knew that the poison could end up killing him. It didn’t seem to matter at the moment because Kyp couldn’t keep his eyes open and he fell asleep staring at the Mandalorian’s boots. 

There were hours of Kyp drifting to and from sleep and painful awareness, sometimes he passed out right after a session of spilling his guts and other times he was coherent enough to accept the smallest amount of water since they quickly discovered that anything he ate came right back up. 

He was unaware of a lot, sometimes he got the distinct feeling of being watched and other times he had an armful of whimpering alien kid that he tried in vain to sooth. 

It was during one of the calmer times, when his stomach merely gurgled threateningly, and he was surprisingly lucid that the Mandalorian approached. He’d been sitting on the cot in the corner for a few minutes, letting the Child crawl around his feet with a few toys. 

“We’ll be landed once we exit hyperspace.” He said, rolling back a small ball with the toe of his shoe. Kyp coughed, something coming loose and he spat it into the toilet absentmindedly. 

“Why?” He cleared his throat when mostly air came out with the question. The Mandalorian tilted his head. 

“You need a healer.” 

“Oh.” Kyp blinked. 

He had honestly expected to just ride out whatever happened. He didn’t think the man was cruel, but he was still just a stranger who Mando had extended some kindness towards. 

The Mandalorian seemed to study him where he sat huddled, a blanket wrapped tightly around Kyp’s shivering shoulders. It looked like he wanted to say something but the ship jolted and he stood to steer us to land. 

Kyp was grateful the landing was so smooth, he felt like any movement could send him over the edge. The kid waddled over to him during it and climbed up into his arms despite the sweat covering his entire body. 

He acknowledged the Mandalorian as he walked past, the man petting a hand across the kid’s head as he went. Kyp smiled when the little one let out a happy sound and waved goodbye to his dad. He caught sight of a snowy landscape and purple mountains before the hanger doors shut and they were alone. 

Kyp leaned his head against the wall he had his back too, closing his eyes. 

Every time he’d dared to try and eat, it’d just come right back up. He couldn’t keep anything down, not even water. At this point, it was all just gagging and coughing and nothing was left in his stomach. 

He was going to die from this if it continued. He knew the Mandalorian knew this too.

The Child cooed solemnly and he quickly pressed a kiss to it’s forehead. He didn’t like the look on his face or how large ears would droop when it’s big expressive eyes met his own. 

All of them knew Kyp was on borrowed time. 

“It’s okay.” His weak reassurance didn’t do much for the weepy look on the kid’s face. “You’re dad will be back soon and everything will be alright.” 

He hated the blatant lie. 

Kyp shooed him off to go play again when he continued to pout, feeling what little grip he had started to drift as the ground started rocking beneath him. Nausea bubbled in the back of his throat.

Kyp was pretty out of it until a soft leather touch tilting his head back had him opening his eyes. The dark helmet gazed back. 

“Hey.” He croaked. He received a reply in something being held under his nose. Kyp shook his head and turned away from it. A hand gripped the back of his head to keep him from moving, the cool surface pressing more insistently against his lips. “Stop-” He began, but liquid poured into his mouth when he spoke. Kyp spluttered, but he forced himself to swallow instead of choking or spitting it out. “What’s the point?” He snapped, weakly pushing the other away. The shove was pathetically weak but Mando moved with it. “I’ll just throw it up again and then I’ll die here, all because I was stupid enough to eat those damn berries in the first place!” 

Chest heaving from the outburst, Kyp was ashamed to notice that tears had formed in the corner of his eyes. 

“I just…” He swallowed. “I don’t want you to waste your time on a lost cause. We don’t even really know each other.” 

“Shut up.” The Mandalorian snapped. Kyp bit his lip at the harsh tone. “You’re not a lost cause. Stop talking.The healer will look over you and you’ll be fine.” 

Suddenly exhausted, Kyp simply nodded and slumped nearly to the floor. The Mandalorian straightened and walked to the open hanger, returning with a lanky woman with dark skin. 

No one spoke as she kneeled beside him, reaching out to touch his face. A few instruments he did not know the name of were pulled from a bag she had with her. Kyp zoned in and out as she continued her inspection, his head throbbed with every beat of his heart. 

“This is...more severe than I anticipated.” She said, fiddling with a light she’d shined into his eyes. The Mandalorian didn’t move from his spot behind her, his arms crossed tightly over his chestplate. “The medication I gave you should be administered before he sleeps through a night cycle and once he wakes. I am not certain how he will respond to it since he is further gone than expected. I recommend you stick around today and tomorrow, we’ll know if it takes by then.” She stood and started to put some of her supplies away. “You’re quite lucky you found me, without a sample of the fruit, someone else might not have been able to help. Come for me if his state worsens. It’s a waiting game, now.” 

She gave Kyp a kind smile and strolled past the stoic Mandalorian. After she left and the howling of the wind quieted, Kyp mumbled a small thank you. The Mandalorian didn’t reply because the Child suddenly appeared with a happy squeal, neither noticing his climb down the ladder. Mando easily lifted him at his insistent grabbing, greeting the kid with a quiet murmur and pat.

Like that, the moment passed as he left to put the kid down for a nap. 

It was quiet being the only one awake. 

There wasn’t much to do once he finished eating and shaving his face in private. Usually if he was alone, he was piloting the ship or out doing a job. It seemed so strange that after years of solitude Din found himself missing the company of the kid’s never ending chatter and maybe even some adults on the ship. It wasn’t too long ago the ship had been crowded with a ragtag group going to fight for the Child’s safety, and before that the crew of criminals he’d gotten roped into for some cash. 

Now, he almost missed it. Maybe that was one of the reasons he’d been so ready to turn around and find Kyp. Even if he was reluctant to admit it, Din was glad the kid had grown so attached. Of course, the whomp rat had been frustratingly insistent over the man returning, but he knew that if they hadn’t turned around then Kyp would be dead. 

He was right when he’d said they didn’t know each other, but the Mandalorian wasn’t so quick to turn his back on anyone that’d saved his or the Child’s life. In this case, Kyp has done both. Din felt at ease knowing he was paying back that debt.

That is, of course, if Kyp survives. 

It wasn’t the first time he’d felt guilty about inadvertently bringing destruction to the other’s quiet farm life. He suddenly remembered the look on his face as he’d knelt in front of his home going up in flames, the devastation in his eyes. 

Sighing, Din decided a moment of shut eye couldn’t hurt. They were stuck here until the next day anyways, so he tilted his helmet back and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me? updating a fic after eight months? more likely than you'd think


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have more pointless drivel from my brain :)

When he woke, Din stretched out his cramping muscles. Sleeping sitting up hadn’t done him any favors as there was now a painful crick in his neck he couldn’t rub under his helmet. 

When he opened the nook, the kid was awake with his big black eyes staring up at Din’s hidden face. Din lifted him up and he immediately grabbed Din’s hand and brought the digits up to his mouth. 

“Okay, you’re hungry. I get it.” Din muttered, gently prying his fingers from the menace’s grip and went about preparing its breakfast. It was when he’d sat down with the kid scarfing down rations in his lap that he noticed something was off. 

Everytime Din had sat on the cot to feed the kid or take a break, the sounds of Kyp’s rattling breathing filled the room. The sound of his lungs pulling choked breaths in and out was especially loud in his sleep, but now it was eerily quiet.

On his feet in an instant, Din placed the kid down where he’d been sitting and rushed across the room to Kyp’s pale figure. He was curled up tightly underneath one of the only blankets Din had, his eyes closed and deathly still.

He pulled the blanket away and reached down to feel his pulse. 

Kyp’s heart thumped gently against his fingers. 

Din relaxed and pulled away. But he still checked the man’s breathing, removing a glove to place his bare hand beneath Kyp’s nose. He was breathing steadily, peacefully.

He realized the medication must have been working, Kyp’s airways cleared from mucus and sickness. 

The Child let out an inquisitive chirp behind him, seemingly calm despite Din’s earlier panic. He decided everything was fine because whenever Kyp’s health took a turn for the worst, he somehow knew and crouched near him and made worried little noises until either Din pulled him away or Kyp fell back asleep.

As if woken by the sudden focus on him, Kyp’s eyelids fluttered and Din saw his grey eyes slowly focus on him. He yawned and sat up, his hair sticking to the side of his head. 

“Mornin’.” He murmured, voice gravelly and rough. Then the kid was clambering into his lap and Kyp laughed, holding him close in his arms. If Din was foolish enough, he might have convinced himself that Kyp was simply going to stand and be cured. Instead, he let out a harsh cough and wrapped an arm around his stomach with a pained grimace. Din was glad that he hadn’t been sick since the other morning.

“Here.” He said, holding out the final dose of medication. Kyp took it and wrinkled his nose before downing it in one gulp. He coughed again and gagged at either the taste or burn, and Din tensed in dread that Kyp would throw up.

He merely groaned and held the Child closer. Not knowing what to do with himself, Din decided to keep himself busy with a thorough cleaning of his blaster. He could hear the soft murmuring of Kyp speaking to the kid across the room and for a moment Din felt his muscles untense. It was so oddly comfortable to sit there with his kid and his...companion? Acquaintance? Din glanced over and studied the two. 

Friend. 

He allowed himself a small, secret smile before shaking the thought from his head and focusing back on his chore. 

Kyp hadn’t been sick since the day before. He’d cautiously sipped some water as his stomach continued to be quiet, and miraculously he kept it down!

He still felt so unbearably weak, like he couldn’t stand if he tried, but he’d take that over the hell he’d been through any day. 

The healer returned around noon and her face lit up when she saw Kyp sitting up, awake and alert. She checked his eyes and stuck something in his mouth, staring at whatever results popped up on her equipment, when she pronounced him cured.

“There’s a possibility that it hadn’t taken hold and simply pushed back the illness temporarily but from what I can tell, he’s on the mend.”

“Thank you.” The Mandalorian murmured, passing something into her hand that Kyp looked away from. 

“I recommend staying the night and departing in the morning if he continues like this. If he worsens, there won’t be much I can do.” Mando nodded and walked her out, the kid tucked in close to his chest. Kyp stretched out his legs slowly and tested their stability, feeling more confident as he gathered his strength to stand. 

His stomach clenched and twisted when he straightened, but more like the muscles were sore and not like he would throw up again.

It wasn’t much, but shuffling from the corner to the cot to sit down felt like a great accomplishment as he plopped down with a grunt. 

The Mandalorian saw him sitting there and paused, his head tilted slightly as he studied Kyp. 

He smiled, feeling so much better than before. Kyp could almost fool himself into thinking everything was the same as before he’d left. But the chills he still suffered from and the growing ache in his gut were insistent reminders. 

The Mandalorian strode past him and to the kid’s nook to grab something. He reappeared with a small, soft looking blanket and a plush toy. Kyp immediately opened his arms when the Child was handed over to him, shooting the other a confused look even as he began to swaddle him. 

“I need to take care of something.” He said after a moment of Kyp rocking the kid gently. “I’ll be back before sundown, and you can both rest here. I’ll lock up the ship.” Nodding, Kyp decided it’d be best to not push his luck. He didn’t want to be left behind, his gut twisted at the idea of being alone here with the kid’s life solely in his hands, but Kyp knew he wouldn’t last a minute out there. Not when he was so weak. 

A stab of resentment flashed through him and he tried to ignore it. But it left a bitter taste in his mouth and he couldn’t help but feel both guilty and ashamed once again at his mistake. Kyp shook those thoughts away before he got too lost in his own head. 

“Be safe.” He murmured as the Mandalorian made his way to the ladder. He paused at the bottom rung, one foot resting there mid-step. He cleared his throat and began climbing.

“Yes. I’ll do that.” 

Kyp knew he wouldn’t be able to promise his return, that there was no guarantee, but he still felt better knowing the Mandalorian would try. 

He’d never met a man like the Mandalorian. A man who could cheat death and keep bouncing back over and over all for one kid.

“You’re lucky,” he kissed the wrinkled forehead of the sleepy child. “He will never stop fighting to keep you safe.” 

The baby cooed as if he was agreeing. 

“Sleep.” Kyp urged, running his fingers down between his brows to the bridge of his nose. The kid’s eyes closed at the soothing touch, drifting easily.

Kyp stayed awake, watching the peaceful rise and fall of his chest. It was nice, even when the Mandalorian departed. It was so quiet he could hear every breath he and the kid took, the gentle hum of the wind blowing outside. A cozy feeling washed over him and Kyp fell into his own thoughts. 

Thoughts that drifted closer and closer to sleep as he thought of the precious bundle he held, of the dark gaze of a visor.

It was almost as if he was home. 

He jerked awake when he heard a loud knock. 

Tense, it took his eyes a minute to adjust to the rude awakening. Glancing down, he saw that the Child had not awoken but Kyp still rocked it for a minute. He rose to investigate but jumped when he heard the knock again, heart thumping in his chest.

Shifting the kid further into the dark to hide him, Kyp drew his blanket tightly around his shoulders and slowly opened the hatch.

“You’re not Mando.” Kyp shivered violently from both the icy chill on his bare legs and the glare the visitor was giving him. “Who are you?” 

“I could ask you the same.” He clenched his jaw to keep his teeth from chattering. “Mando’s not...here right now.” 

The person standing before him was a muscular woman with multiple tattoos, one of which was below her left eye. She scowled darkly at him and he noticed her hand inching towards her blaster. 

“Who are you?” She repeated more forcefully. Kyp took a step back, both out of intimidation and thoughts of running to protect the Child. As if spooked by his movement, she lunged forwards and socked him across the face. 

Kyp saw stars and passed out at her feet. 

When Din returned, he had expected to find the Child asleep and Kyp either the same or about to be. Instead, he stepped into the quiet of his chip, stomping snow from his boots, and saw none other than Cara Dune lounging in a chair with the kid sleeping in her lap.

“Cara.” He knew the surprise in his tone was obvious. “What are you doing here?” 

“Y’know me, hate to be away from home too long, but something important came up. Brought me out here for a job opportunity.” Din huffed, remembered Cara’s territorial claim of the planet she’d settled on. “Imagine my surprise when I see this hunk of junk parked here. Popped in to pay a quick visit.” 

“It’s good to see you.” Din said, reaching out to take the kid. Cara passed him along without protest, but Din paused when he saw the blaster resting causally in her other hand. 

“There was some vermin in here,” She nodded across the room. “I took care of it.” 

He followed her gaze to see Kyp crumpled on the ground, arms and legs tightly bound together. He was kneeling down besides the man seconds later, barely even realizing he’d practically shoved the kid at Cara. 

Turning him over, Din sighed at Kyp’s slack face and the dark bruise spreading across his jaw. Cara peered over his shoulder, bouncing the Child who’d woken from the jostling. 

“You know this punk?” Cursing, Din ignored her in favor of untying the knots on his wrists. 

“Of course I know him.” He snapped. “He was in my ship under lockdown, he was watching the kid.” 

“Oops.” She didn’t sound too apologetic and Din took deep breaths in through his nose to cool his temper. 

He heard a soft coo above him, peering up to see the kid peering down curiously at the two on the floor. Once he’d freed the other, Din hauled him up to lean against the wall. He felt vaguely sick at how Kyp’s head hung limply on his shoulder, so reminiscent of the past week he’d been fighting illness. 

Kyp groaned at the first hard tap to his face, but opened his eyes when Din gave him a hard shake. He allowed himself a soft sigh before helping Kyp to his feet. He was dazed and getting knocked around hadn’t helped his already feeble recovery. Setting him on the cot, Din grimaced at the rather green hue the other man’s face had turned. 

“What happened?” He mumbled, rubbing at his bruised face. Din swatted away his hand and made sure he could hold himself up in a sitting position. “Who-?” Kyp paled considerably when he saw Cara standing over him. 

Din pushed past his friend and knelt beside Kyp again, draping the forgotten blanket back over him. Kyp seemed to realize he was shivering and pulled the fabric tighter around himself. He glanced between the Mandalorian and Cara.

“Do you two...know each other?” Cara laughed. 

“Yeah me and Mando go  _ way _ back.” She threw an arm around Din’s shoulders and their armor jangled together. Huffing, he carefully extracted his kid from the vet’s hands and transferred him into Kyp’s. 

“We’re taking off.” He informed Cara. She sighed and punched Din in the shoulder. He didn’t flinch even though it was quite hard.

“It was nice seeing your bucket head around. I’ll tell Omera you said hi.” With an incline of his head and a wave from the Child, Cara departed into the snow. 

When it was once again just the three of them, Din smacked Kyp on the side of the head. He yelped and clutched where he’d been hit.

“ _ Ow! _ What-?” 

“You’re an idiot. I  _ locked down _ the  _ Razor _ , and you opened it to a complete stranger.” Kyp grimaced, having enough sense to look sheepish as his face pinked. 

“Oh.” Shaking his head, Din ran a finger down the kid’s face and made his way up to the cockpit. “Wait!”

He paused, tilting his head back to see Kyp gnawing on his lower lip.

“Teach me how to fight.” He blurted. The blush darkened to a pretty color on his face. 

“You...what?” It took a moment for Din to register what had been said. Kyp swallowed.

“I want you to teach me how to fight. To defend myself. I don’t want to be dead weight or-or a  _ liability _ . I  _ did _ open the ship to a stranger and I got knocked out. The kid could have gotten hurt and I know it’s my fault but maybe if you showed me how to fight then maybe I could...protect myself. A-and the kid of course!” 

Kyp spoke rather fast like Din would interrupt him with a denial. His shoulders were tight with anxiety and Din followed his twitching arm to see he was tugging at a loose string on his shorts. 

“I’ll teach you.” The owlish look on Kyp’s face almost made Din crack a smile. “But after you’ve recuperated.” 

“Yes.” He almost sounded breathless. “Yes, I-thank you. I truly appreciate it.” Din gave him a curt nod and turned on his heel towards the cockpit. 

He sighed once he’d settled into his seat. It seemed he was doing that a lot. He felt like his previously crazy existence with the Child had been bad enough. Even though he was an adult, Din felt like he needed to keep an eye on Kyp just as much as his kid. 

An image of Kyp walking away, saying goodbye to them, flashed in Din’s mind. Despite not knowing him nearly as long as he’d known Cara, there was a certain reluctance to the idea of pawning Kyp off to the next planet to rebuild his life from the ground up.

It was just guilt, he reasoned. He  _ was _ to blame for Kyp being unable to return to his home planet. Din just wanted to make up for that. Even though he was probably in more danger around the Mandalorian. 

The familiar sounds of the  _ Razor Crest’s _ engine purring to life put his wandering mind to ease and Din resolved to not think too deeply on these things. Instead, he gripped the controls in his hands and smoothly took off with practiced ease.

A comfortable hush fell over the ship as the ship pushed through the atmosphere. Din wasn’t sure if he ever truly relaxed, but in the pilot’s seat he felt like it was the closest he’d get to destressing. 

He let himself drift into a trance, going through the motions of steering without conscious thought. So he was unsure how much time had passed when he felt something tugging along his shin. It took great restraint to not kick at the unexpected touch, but he tilted his head down and saw that it was none other than the little troublemaker. 

The Child made a happy sound as Din lifted him under the armpits and into his lap. Once settled, he seemed quite happy to burrow into the man’s stomach and trill contently.

It was nice.

But despite how peaceful it was, he felt something itching at the back of his mind. Like he was forgetting something. 

The doors behind him slid open and he heard swift footsteps enter and it clicked that what was missing was the other inhabitant of the ship.

“I can’t find the-!” Din turned to the other, who was panting and looked rather disheveled. Kyp froze upon seeing big eyes peering out from Din’s arm. “...kid. Oh.” His worried expression softened and he seemed to slump into himself. “Sorry, I must have fallen asleep for a second and when I woke up he was gone.” 

The kid almost  _ smirked _ from his seat and Din snorted at both of them. Kyp’s lips twitched into a sheepish smile while his eyes twinkled with something warmer. 

Din felt rather hot beneath his armor suddenly, the sound of amusement had escaped him easily and he cursed the Child in his head. He was turning the bounty hunter soft. 

“It’s fine.” 

Kyp awkwardly shifted for a moment before sitting behind Din, making a silly face at the kid when he twisted around in Din’s hold to see where Kyp had gone. The whomp rat let out a delighted giggle and tried to imitate the expression. Without realising it, he’d begun to smile from beneath his helmet. 

Again, they grew quiet as Din continued to pilot the ship and Kyp seemed content to curl up in his seat. Whatever unease that’d been biting at him before melted away and he almost felt like he could close his eyes then and there for a quick rest, just him and the kid.

And Kyp. 

He hoisted the kid higher in his grip and brushed off that thought like brushing dirt from his Beskar. It wasn’t like him to think too deeply about these things, having Cara and Kuiil on his ship had been easy. He’d needed their help and they had been there, both having homes they’d return to after. 

With Kyp it was like he flowed into this life like it was the next logical step. Not once did he show resentment for the danger, nor did he back down when it came to the Child’s safety. Like he was in for the long haul. 

Din sighed and suddenly felt rather exhausted, like he’d aged many moons since that day he’d landed on Florrum. It’d seem like the perfect place, full of other criminals hiding just like him. He had been shocked at the peaceful little town he’d stumbled on, but it hadn’t been anything more than another pit stop.

Yet, Din was almost surprised when he realized he wouldn’t go back and change what’d happened. Kyp had saved both his life and the kid’s twice over, Din thought he’d repaid that debt by getting Kyp safely to a new home and life. He’d only caused more trouble, or maybe Kyp attracted danger. Didn’t matter now, Din supposed. He was here now. 

The kid seemed rather keen on him staying. 

He almost shuddered to think of what storm he could whip up during another tantrum. Din leaned back in his chair and glanced over his shoulder to see the other had fallen asleep sitting up. For a moment, Din wondered if Kyp would be opposed to staying on the ship for the foreseeable future. 

A thoughtful hand pet over the kid’s head as he flipped on autopilot. He stared for a moment as he walked past the sleeping man, stepping out to search for something below. Feeling slightly foolish once he returned, he hesitated once before carefully draping a blanket over Kyp’s peaceful form. He made sure it wouldn’t fall off if he shifted and tucked it lightly under him. 

Before he could overthink his actions, Din strode back to his chair to see the kid staring at him with a rather knowing look on its wrinkled face. 

“What’re you looking at?” He grumbled.


End file.
